


Look At The Stars And Confess Your Dreams

by stars28



Category: The Hobbit - All Media Types
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-30
Updated: 2014-07-30
Packaged: 2018-02-11 02:29:18
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,896
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2049954
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stars28/pseuds/stars28
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When Fili first encounters Bard, it's on the boat into Lake-town, while he is covered in fish. Not exactly the best first impression, but Fili can't help the circumstances. But he does begin to notice Bard more after a while.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Look At The Stars And Confess Your Dreams

**Author's Note:**

> The title comes from The Killers' song 'Runaways', which is off their new album, 'Battle Born'. Go and listen to it, it's AMAZING!

When Fili saw Bard, it was on the boat that was taking them into Lake-town unnoticed by the guards, Fili's heart started to beat a tad faster. Although he had seen the man when they'd (really, it had been Balin), he hadn't paid any attention to his body, as he'd been focusing on Kili. He thought it was because of the adrenaline rush from running from the orcs, but when it failed to calm down after being covered by fish in a barrel, he began to suspect that it was something else, something more important.

Fili got out of the barrel with the feeling of slime from the fish all over his coat. It wasn't pleasant by any stretch of the imagination. His eyes, of their own accord, wandered to the man allowing them to take shelter in his house, and there was his heart again, skipping a beat this time.

Bard seemed to be a good man, despite what Thorin and Dwalin were muttering ahead of him, and anyway, Fili made his own decisions on people after a disastrous incident in his youth.

(It had involved a dwarf maiden and Kili telling him to "go for it", only for Fili to find out that the dwarf maiden in question was married and her husband had been stood right next to her. He'd been embarrassed beyond belief.)

* * *

When Bard looked at him in passing as he changed from wet clothes into the dry ones that had been kindly provided by Bard's children, Fili felt his heart stop before deciding that, yes, pumping blood around his body was a good idea. And if those brown eyes locked on him didn't make him feel like something significant in the other man's life, then Fili was an orc.

* * *

Fili and Bard had managed to be the only ones who wanted fresh air and decided to take a step outside. Everyone else was bothered by concern over weapons seeing as the ones their host had provided them with weren't "adequate", or had just simply decided to stay indoors where it was nice and warm.

They stood on the balcony in companionable silence for a while, the wind blowing through Fili's golden hair. He glanced sideways at their host several times, admiring the way he held himself as though he wasn't hiding thirteen dwarves and a hobbit in his house.

"You can talk to me you know," The man said after a few minutes, "I am capable of having a conversation."

Fili laughed nervously (not that he would ever admit that), and replied, "I know that, I was just... lost in my thoughts, I guess."

And it wasn't even a lie - he had been thinking. About the man stood next to him. But no one apart from Fili needed to know that, especially not Kili.

"What do dwarves think about then Master Fili?"

"Most dwarves? Their families and their craft," He said, "But us? We think about when the next threat is going to come from, because that's likely to kill us."

"What crafts do dwarves do then?" Bard questioned, looking like he honestly wanted to know.

Fili started to explain that, although the main craft for dwarves was crafting things from stones and mining for gems and precious stones, there were other professions. Such as toy makers and merchants.

"Fili! Thorin wants you!" Somebody called from inside.

Fili half-turned to go back in and then paused, "I know that we've already paid you, but thank you for letting us stay here."

Bard nodded as Fili left.

* * *

Fili was awake for most of the night, thinking about Bard. He thought about the way the man's dark brown eyes shone when he looked at his three children, and the way his lips moved when he talked. The consequence of this was that Fili hadn't paid any attention to the plans his Uncle had talked to the Company about, and he'd had to ask Kili later on what had happened. Kili had asked him why he hadn't been listening, and Fili had said something about daydreaming. Not quite the truth, he didn't tell the truth.

"Well, after a couple more days here, gathering weapons and supplies, we're gonna head to Erebor." Kili said.

_Just a couple more days,_  Fili thought,  _just a couple more days being in the company of Bard, and then it's over._

What  _it_  was, Fili didn't know, but he knew he had to make the most of the time he had left.

* * *

But before the couple of days could pass, Thorin had the Company sneaking out in after nightfall, getting weapons, because the ones they'd received from Bard had been inadequate.

Fili grasped the pile of swords from his Uncle, hitched them closer to his body and began to move towards the door. But before he could get out of the door and down the stairs, a clatter rang through the building, and a groan of pain emitted from the stairs.

_ Kili! _

Before he knew what was happening, there was a guard holding his hands behind his back and he was being dragged through Lake-town. Suddenly he was in front of the Master of the Lake-town, surrounded by the rest of the Company, and he instantly disliked him. He didn't know why, he just did. Maybe it was because the Master was dressed in finery while the residents were dressed in rags.

He listened silently as the Master of Lake-town began to accuse them of thievery.

"You do not know to who you speak!" Dwalin said, pushing past Fili, "This is Thorin, son of Thror, son of Thrain, son of..."

Fili's Uncle patted Dwalin on the shoulder, stopping him from reeling of the whole Durin line. Fili thought that was a good thing, otherwise they'd be here all day. And probably the night as well. He smirked but then quickly straighten his face again before anyone saw his amusement.

"I remember when this town wasn't a godforsaken town on a lake!" Thorin proclaimed, breaking away from the guard that held him, "I remember when this town was the centre of all trade in the north!"

He watched as the Master and his Uncle said things to each other.

"I will give you enough gold to rebuild Lake-town ten times over!" His Uncle said forcefully.

Fili blinked. Bard was there. He'd pushed through the crowd that had formed.

"Do you not remember what happened during the fire-storm?" Bard said, turning in a frantic circle, his coat whirling about him, "Do you not remember what happened to Dale?"

Fili heard murmurs across the crowd confirming that they hadn't forgotten.

Bard continued, facing Fili's Uncle, "You have no right to enter that mountain!"

Fili watched as Thorin drew himself up to his full height, stepped up a few steps and then said, "I have the  _only_  right."

The Company went silent as the Master looked at each of them carefully in turn before flinging his arms out and saying, "Welcome!"

Fili sighed, relieved. They would be getting help after all, and not getting thrown in jail. He'd had enough of that in Mirkwood. Even so, he admired Bard for going up against Uncle

* * *

They were walking towards the boat that the people of Lake-town had leant them. Fili stepped onto the boat behind Bombur and Bifur. He turned and watched as his Uncle prevented Kili from stepping onto the boat.

"We need to travel at speed," His Uncle said, "You will slow us down."

"But Uncle, we've been brought up on tales on Erebor," He heard Kili protest, "I  _will_  be there when that door is opened. I will."

"I cannot take you Kili, I am sorry."

Fili saw Kili's face fall, and something in his chest twisted, seeing his brother hurt.

He went to the edge the boat and hopped back on to the jetty.

"Fili! You belong with the Company!" Uncle said.

" _I_  belong with my brother!" He said, standing next to Kili.

* * *

It took all of Fili's strength to not throw himself at Bard when the man opened his door. Instead he stood by his brother.

"Please, he's very sick." Bofur said, stepping to the side, so Bard could see Kili.

His brother was ashen and leaning heavily on Fili. Fili looked at Bard, getting slightly lost in his brown eyes. They were like bowls of molten chocolate. His heart started to beat faster and his palms started to sweat.

Kili slumped against Fili's shoulder and Fili pleaded with Bard with his eyes.

"Come in then." Bard sighed, opened the door, allowing them in.

* * *

The orc attack was terrible. Bard had been captured by the Master of Lake-town, so Fili couldn't protect him, but Fili protected Bard's children for the man that made his heart beat fast, rushing and pinning an orc against the wall without a single knife. He punched it until the orc passed out, collapsing on the floor. He turned to the next nearest orc and began the same process.

Through the hole in the roof, Fili distantly noticed a blonde elf drop down, landing on the table. He started to shoot the orcs with arrows. Then a red-haired elf burst in through the door and promptly started to kill orcs as well.

Once all the orcs had been killed, Fili watched as the blonde elf rushed out of the door, yelling over his shoulder, "Come on Tauriel!"

_ So the red-haired elf was called Tauriel, _  Fili thought, going back to his brother's side, watching as she left Bard's home.

"Come on Bofur," He muttered, stroking Kili's sweaty forehead with a hand, "Hurry up."

Fili was worried about Kili - he didn't look good.

The tall elf who saved Kili from the spider burst in, followed by Bofur.

"I'm going to save him." The she-elf said, holding the kingsfoil in her hands.

Despite Fili's dislike for elves, he felt hope swell in his chest. He hoped that she could help.

Oin whispered to Fili, "Now this'll be a sight to behold, elven healing."

He could care less, but his brother was writhing in pain on the table. He rushed to Kili's side and pressed his hand on his brother's shoulder, letting Kili knowing he was there. He watched, unable to help, as the she-elf pressed the torn-up plant against the wound.

"Hold him!" The she-elf ordered as Kili began to thrash around, obviously in pain.

Fili pressed his brother's shoulder against the wooden table, seeing out of the corner of his eye that Bard's children - Sigrid and Tilda he thought their names were - did the same, holding Kili's uninjured leg down. He was grateful for their help.

* * *

"Was that an orc?" Tilda asked innocently, looking up at Fili.

He glanced at the others. That hadn't been an orc, it was a dragon. They all knew it.

A roaring filled the air.

_"I am fire! I am death!"_

Fili gulped and looked at Bofur, Kili, Tauriel and Oin. They all had frightened looks on their faces. They were doomed if they didn't get out of Lake-town.

"We need to go," Fili said sternly, as he'd heard his Uncle do,  _"Now!"_

Everyone jumped up and rushed out the door, apart from Bain, who Fili grabbed by the arm.

"Where is the arrow?" He asked urgently. He'd seen Bard take the arrow down from the ceiling in his house.

"In a boat, c'mon I'll show you." Bard's only son replied.

As they ran against the crowds of people running in the opposite direction, away from the flames that were lighting the town on the water up like a firework, Fili hoped that he had done Bard proud by sending his children away from the desolation of Lake-town. He'd put Sigrid and Tilda in the charge of the elf and Kili. He trusted Kili, even if he didn't trust the elf as much. Oin and Bofur had gone with them.

Bain stopped and pointed at a boat in the water and said, "There. It's there."

"Good," Fili nodded, and pushed Bain into the crowds, "Go to your sisters now."

Bain was quickly absorbed into the crowds and Fili focused on his task: get the black arrow and find Bard. He stepped carefully off the jetty and on to the boat, starting to shift the nets aside until he saw the arrow.

As he grasped it with his left hand, somebody yelled, "Hey! You! Get off my boat!"

Nimbly Fili jumped off the boat again, clutching the arrow firmly, and ran down the jetty. If his thinking was right, Bard would be on the ground floor, nearest the water, as the people of Lake-town seemed to live on the first and second floors of their houses. He scampered along, wobbling occasionally but never falling in the cold water, and soon found Bard. It appeared that he was in the 'basement' of Master's house.

Fili approached quickly, not bothering about how loud he was. He figured that the loud noise of people running away from Smaug and his flames would cover his approach.

"Bard!" He said loudly.

"Mmhm?" Bard's face appeared behind the bars, "Fili?"

_Now was_ not _the time to rejoice that Bard knew his name,_  Fili thought firmly, pushing that thought away.

"Yeah, it's me," Fili replied, "I've come to get you out."

"The key's are there." Bard said, pointing with a hand at the wall opposite his cell.

He grabbed the keys with his free hand and quickly unlocked the door. Bard rushed out, asking, "My children, are they safe?"

"Yes, they are," Fili answered, jogging besides Bard, "I sent them with my brother, Oin, Bofur and the elf."

Bard nodded, walking quickly towards the fire and destruction, but then he stopped, "The arrow?"

Fili grinned and held the black arrow he'd been gripping tightly up, showing Bard.

Bard hugged Fili and said, "Thank you."

He smiled, being glad he could help Bard in some way. After that hug, his heart was beating a million miles to the minute, and he couldn't stop smiling, despite the destruction surrounding them. Fili saw the wind-lance through the smoke and his heart swelled with hope, however slim their chance of success was.

"Come on!" Bard urged, pulling Fili by the hand through the flames.

Fili noticed that his hand was enveloped in Bard's; it felt nice and the warmth struck his heart, making it expand with uncontrollable happiness. He tried to ignore this in favour of the flames and the danger about him. It niggled at the back of his mind while he ran alongside Bard. But of course, Bard let go off his hand after a moment, much to Fili's disappointment.

Soon, they were climbing the steps up to the windlace. Before he knew it, Fili was looking over the burning Lake-town. He could see people fleeing in their boats, the flames lighting up the lake. Fili hoped desperately that Kili, Oin, Bofur and Bard's children were safe, away from this carnage that was unfolding in front of him.

Fili stood by as Bard strung the wind-lance and pointed it at Smaug, who was coming directly at them. He gulped and prayed to Mahal that the arrow hit exactly where it needed to. He watched as the arrow took flight and...  _thud!_

The arrow embedded itself in the gap between Smaug's scales under the left wing. Fili heard Smaug scream, an unholy scream of pain and anguish, as the dragon dropped from the sky and splashed into the lake.

And that was the death of Smaug.

* * *

Fili was sat next to his brother, watching as Bard reunited with his children. It was the night after the destruction of Lake-town, and the injuries and pain of loss was paramount in everybody's mind. Oin and the elf - Tauriel, Kili told him the she-elf's name was - were helping to heal people, although Fili knew there was only a certain amount that they could do with a limited amount of resources, but he admired them for trying.

He could see Bard's face light up with a blinding smile as he hugged Sigrid, Bain and Tilda closely. The happiness in Bard's face made Fili's heart swell with pride that he'd done right by sending Bard's children away.

Bard's face was still sporting that smile as he broke away from his children and walked towards Fili. He stopped a few feet in front of Fili.

"I know I've already said this," Bard said, "But thank you for saving my children."

Fili grinned happily, "It's fine. Honestly."

"Seriously."

"I know," He smirked, "Seriously."

Bard laughed, his smile a mile wide.

Fili's heart felt lighter despite the weight of the situation around them.

* * *

Fili looked down at the sleeping Bard. He was surrounded by his children and his face was calm. Fili sighed sadly. Bard was a man, and as such, he would never consider being with a dwarf. A male dwarf at that.

"You're my One, I know it," He whispered in the silence of the night, "Like Kili thinks Tauriel is his One, you're mine."

He stood, watching Bard breathe for a few minutes, committing them to memory, as he knew that the man would die long before him, and then he went back to Kili and Bofur. He laid down next to them and looked up at the stars, his heart breaking into a million and one pieces.

**Author's Note:**

> Please leave kudos/comments, they make my day. :)


End file.
